Cuando todo regresa
by Michiforever
Summary: Mimi vuelve de Estados Unidos para su último año de instituto. Reencontrandose con los niños elegidos pero ¿quien dijo que todo iba a ser fácil? Soy nueva en esto, por favor dale una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Sudando. Lleva dos semanas enteras desvelándose por la noche, siempre el mismo sueño, una y otra vez, siempre el mismo. Mira el reloj, las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, intenta dormir el avión sale a las ocho y media de la mañana, vuelve a Japón, han trasladado a su padre y por tanto pasaría su último año de instituto en Japón, con sus antiguos amigos. Intento dormir pero viendo que no podía se levantó y se dirigió a la única cosa que había en su habitación a parte de la cama, su maleta, llevaba solo un poco ropa y su neceser, lo que necesitó en esa última semana, la abrió y allí estaba, la foto de su primera aventura en el mundo digital, cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Todos han crecido, Joe, Matt, Sora y Tai están en la universidad, y si todo va bien ella irá el año que viene. Vuelve a dejar la foto donde estaba y cierra la maleta, Vuelve a la cama, mañana será un gran día. Lo volverá a ver.

Da otra vuelta a la cama, es imposible dormir, mañana regresa, estará allí a menos de un metro de distancia. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que la vio? Poco tiempo, en el baile de graduación, pasó todo el verano que volviese para hablar con ella pero nunca vino, no dio señales de vida, solo hablo con Sora hace dos semanas pidiendo perdón y diciendo que estaba preparando la mudanza, volvía a casa, a su ciudad y él no es capaz de olvidarse de esa escena y todo por ser idiota, llegó tarde y no pudo hacer nada, el idiota del americano se le adelantó, nunca se olvidaría de ese momento, tenía que haber sido uno de los mejores días de su vida y fue el peor, con diferencia. Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir pero otra vez regresó el mismo sueño desde que supo que volvía y no era más que un recuerdo

_Estaba bailando con una chica de su clase, rubia, delgada y guapa, le pidió ir al baile porque todo el mundo decía que eran la pareja perfecta, la pareja más popular, ella era la capitana de las animadoras y él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Pero no podía pensar ni podía mirar a otra cosa que en la muchacha que estaba cantando en el escenario, el cantant que había esa noche estaba cansado y tenía que descansar la voz y para que no parase ella se ofreció a cantar. Era el turno de una canción lenta, él no podía dejar de mirar y ella parecía que le miraba pero apartaba la vista cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban en el medio de tanta gente._

_Dos canciones más el cantante volvió y ella pudo bailar con su cita, con Michael, ese chico rubio con el pelo rizado, no paraba de reírse, se veía contenta y a él le dominaba la furia, porque fue un estúpido, siempre pensó que amaba a Sora hasta que le animó esa noche de Navidad a declararse a Matt, estuvo deprimido mucho tiempo, pero solo falto que ella regresase para olvidarse de todo, solo estuvo una semana y cuando se fue, cuando la vió desaparecer en el aeropuerto, lo comprendió todo, se había enamorado de esa niña mimada y quejica, pero nunca se atrevió y ahora estaba bailando con… Volvió a mirar, estaba sentada en una mesa, sola, esa era su oportunidad, le dio una excusa a su cita y se acercó sin apartar la mirada de ella y de su traje rojo, que casualidad, el color favorito de él y además iba a conjunto con su corbata, había pasado cinco meses desde que la vió en Navidades y le parecía que estaba más guapa aún si podía, no llevaba mucho maquillaje, no le hacía falta. Cuando estaba a su lado, la vió, su cara reflejaba sorpresa y su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, la invitó a bailar, no sabía que hacer pero ella aceptó, no le importaba su cita ni nada, solo ella y él, en ese momento el cantante decidió que era el momento de otra lenta ella pusó sus manos en sus hombros y él las suyas en sus caderas no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos color miel, cuando la música paró ella se fue con Michael, seguro a explicárselo pero él no se molestó en buscar a su cita. Cuando Kari se chocó con él._

_-¡Tai! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tu solo?- Iba cogida de la mano con Takeru, no le importaba, bueno ya no, al principio le molestó pero con el tiempo se acostumbró a verlos juntos._

_-Quería tomar un descanso._

_-Pues, sal fuera, aquí hay mucho ruido y el jardín está más tranquilo.- Asintió, su hermanita tenía mucha razón y además no estaba Mimi por allí seguro que también ha ido al jardín a escaparse._

_-Está bien, luego nos vemos._

_Salió el jardín era muy bonito, había un lago, y un banco en frente de el, pensó que sería muy romántico pero allí ya había una pareja se acercó un poco para ver de quien se trataba, solo eran Michael y Mimi… ¡Michael y Mimi! ¿Qué hacían los dos solos allí? Por su cabeza empezaron a correr mucho motivos, pero cuando aún no había terminado de pensar todas los vió, estaban besándose, se quedó parado viendo lo último que quería ver en su vida, no se diño cuenta que estaba llorando, tampoco le importó, sus ojos estaban expresando como se encontraba su corazón, roto._

El timbre le despierta de su sueño, más bien pesadilla, TK ha llegado a recoger a su hermana, iban al aeropuerto, él no quería ir, sabía que estaría allí con su noviecito americano y no podía ver eso, no quería sufrir más, necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar que todo lo que pasó en su baile de graduación es mentira que no había pasado que todo era un sueño que acababa de soñar, pero es mentira y algún día se tendría que enfrentar a la realidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el capitulo dos, espero que os guste, me he entretenido mucho escribiéndolo y espero que os guste, bueno, nada más, espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo.**

CAPITULO 2

Alguien le está tocando el hombro, la están despertando, ya han llegado a su destino, mira hacia la ventana mientras el avión aterriza cuando alguien le empieza a hablar:

-¿Estás nerviosa?- gira su cabeza hacia la derecha y ve como Michael le sonríe, a su padre también le han trasladado, y se va a vivir a la casa de al lado, serían vecinos. Le devuelve la sonrisa, se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla. Lo quiere mucho, le ayudó mucho cuando se mudó a Estados Unidos fue su primer amigo y se alegró cuando supo que era un niño elegido también.

Va detrás de sus padres, sonriendo, por fin volverá a ver a sus amigos, en verano le fue imposible volver por todo el tema de la mudanza, pero todo fue para volver y quedarse, su corazón va dando saltos de alegría está muy nerviosa, demasiado, le echaba tanto de menos.

-¡Mimi!- giró su cabeza hacia la voz que la llamaba, no aguantó y dejando la maleta donde estaba, ya la cogerían sus padres o Michael, salió corriendo.

-¡Sora!- las dos se fundieron en un abrazo, eran las mejores amigas y las que más mantuvieron el contacto cuando la castaña se mudó a Estados Unidos- Os he echado muchísimo de menos.

Cuando las chicas se separaron, todos los niños elegidos se tiraron hacia Mimi, uno por uno se fueron abrazando con la castaña, hasta que no se separó de Matt, el último del grupo que se acercó a abrazarla no se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien, el líder, busco y busco pero no lo encontró, le dieron ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo, no iba a llorar por ese idiota, intentó ponerse en contacto con él mediante correo electrónico incluso lo llamó varias veces pero nunca le contestó, se había olvidado de ella, que no hubiese venido con los demás lo demostraba.

-Tai no ha podido venir- Kari la sacó de su ensueño- ha dicho que lo sentía pero como está intentando independizarse, está muy ocupado con la mudanza, me ha dicho que lo sentía mucho.

-Está bien, no te preocupes- le mandó una sonrisa a la castaña menor, a cual le había mentido, Tai ya tenía todo arreglado, la semana que viene se mudaría, aún vivía en su casa porque estaba cuidando de ella ya que sus padres estaban de vacaciones.

-¡Esta noche fiesta en mi casa para celebrar la vuelta de Mimi¡- el grito de Yolei asustó a todos los presentes

- No sé chicos estoy muy cansada y…

-Mimi irá- no se había dado cuenta de que Michael estaba detrás de ella. Giró la cabeza y allí estaba a su lado, y con su maleta.

-Yo no…- solo quería encerrarse en su habitación y descansar, si podía…

-Mimi, vente, disfruta, tienes una semana para descansar antes de que empiecen las clases. Michael tú también puedes venir.

-Gracias Yolei, iré encantado y acompañaré a Mimi.

-Está bien, allí nos vemos.

Y antes de que Mimi pudiese protestar, todos los chicos se fueron alejando, los últimos de la fila Kari y TK, cogidos de la mano, sonrió, hacían una bonita igual o más bonita que la de Matt y Sora, cuanto se alegró cuando su amiga la llamó, quería enterarse de todo, y cuando pudo cogió un vuelo hacía Japón para qué le explicase.

-¿Vamos?

Miró a Michael y asintió, lo cogió de la mano y salió de allí, con Michael, su mejor amigo.

No se ha levantado aún, Kari salió con TK a darle la bienvenida a Mimi, le dijo que le inventara una excusa, ella es la única que sabe a cerca de sus sentimientos se lo contó cuando lo vió llorando el día del baile de graduación estuvo a su lado hasta que se durmió, esa vez ella actuó como si fuese la hermana pequeña. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le distrajo un momento, decide levantarse para saludar a su hermana.

-¿Qué tal la bienvenida?- Kari se giró de repente, se notaba que la había asustado.

-Muy bien, hay una fiesta en casa de Yolei por la llegada de Mimi y…

-No voy a ir- su hermana se quedó mirando, esta mañana ya le había mentido a su amiga y no le apetecía volver a engañarla, era todo dulce, inocente y no se merecía que le engañase cuando acababa de volver.

-No voy a mentir, así que si no vas atente a las consecuencias- eso le sorprendió mucho a su hermano, mas viniendo de Kari, que sabía todo lo que estaba sufriendo, no iba a ir y menos si Mimi iba a estar con Michael.

-No voy a ir y menos si va el idiota ese de…

-Sí, va a ir. Y tú también, Mimi no ha dicho nada pero sus expresiones son tan trasparentes…

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?- si las miradas matasen, él ya estaría bajo tierra

-¿Puedo terminar?- Tai sólo asintió, estaba muy asustado casi nunca había visto a su hermana así- Su mirada no paraba de buscarte, necesitaba verte y tú no estabas allí.

-Seguro que no me…

-¡Estúpido!- Kari lo cortó de repente- te quiere, solo hay que ver cómo te mira, como te busca, como…

-Si tanto me quiere ¿Por qué se fue con otro?

-Fue por tu culpa, tú la dejaste escapar- se alejó y se fue hacia la habitación del chico, dos minutos después apareció con ropa limpia.-Ahora ves y dúchate- le señaló el baño con la cabeza- hay una fiesta en casa de Yolei dentro de una hora y vamos a ir los dos, en tu moto.

Tai cogió su ropa y se fue al baño, su hermana tenía razón, no podía seguir escondiéndose algún día tendría que enfrentarse a ella, y ese día había llegado.

Sora la había convencido de arreglarse, llegó hace media hora, ella ya iba arreglada llevaba un vestido corto rojo y su pelo iba recogido en un moño, se veía muy guapa. Cuando llegó a su casa empezó a abrir cajas buscando la de la ropa, cuando la encontró, después de buscar en cuatro cajas más. Cogió el primer vestido que encontró, uno de color azul celeste con un poco de vuelo, Sora le alisó el pelo, no se lo recogió. Oyeron un pitido de coche, Matt había llegado a por ellas con su coche. Llegaron al piso de Yolei, no había nadie, una cosa muy extraña, la muchacha los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pasad, pasad! Estáis en vuestra segunda casa- todos se rieron de la ocurrencia de su amiga- sólo han llegado Joe e Izzy pero aún es un poco temprano.

Mimi miró para todos lados, buscando a Michael, pero no lo encontró, que raro, su amigo siempre llegaba el primero a las fiestas.

-¿Aún no ha llegado Michael?

-No, pero no tardará en llegar. Voy a buscar algo para beber.

-Te acompaño

Sora y Yolei desaparecieron por la cocina, mientras Matt se acercó a hablar con Joe, recorrió con su mirada la casa, y encontró a Izzy con su ordenador ¡No lo podía dejar ni un segundo! Se acercó, lograría que levantara la vista de ese maldito ordenador.

-Hola Izzy- se sentó a su lado en el sofá, se quedó callada y viendo que no le contestaba le tocó el hombro, el chico saltó del sofá, lo había asustado, no pudo contener la risa.- ¿Qué haces?

-Nada intentando arreglar el ordenador

-¿Y lo tienes que hacer ahora? Lo podrías intentar después, ¿no?

-Sí, pero si queremos música en la fiesta lo tengo que arreglar ahora

-Oh- se levantó del sofá- entonces será mejor que te deje, una fiesta sin música no se puede llamar fiesta

Le guiñó el ojo y se alejó de allí, justo cuando Yolei y Sora salían con las bebidas y unos vasos. Cuando llegaron repartieron vasos entre los pocos que había.

Se repartieron en tres grupos, Matt y Joe hablaban al lado de una ventana, Izzy seguía con el ordenador y las chicas estaban al lado de la mesa donde habían dejado las bebidas, bueno era Sora quien hablaba pues le contaba cosas de su noviazgo a Mimi, todo lo que se había perdido en todo ese tiempo.

Poco a poco los niños elegidos fueron llegando, primero llegó Ken, Yolei le dio un beso cuando lo vio llegar, después llegaron TK, Davis y Cody. Solo faltaban los hermanos Yagami y Michael.

-¿Qué tal tu verano Davis?- Mimi le preguntó, no le interesaba mucho, pero ya que ha pasado el verano sin verlos quería saber lo que habían hecho, o por lo menos, unas pocas cosas.

- He estado en un campeonato de fútbol, duró un mes. ¡Y ganamos! Me alegre mucho cuando nuestro capitán levantó el trofeo.

-Yo creía que el capitán del equipo serías tú cuando Tai se graduase- ella lo miró, la cara de Davis mostraba sorpresa, ¿había dicho algo malo?

-Sí, pero Tai podía ir, ese fue su último campeonato- entonces lo entendió, fue Tai el que levantó la copa. A lo mejor por eso no le contestó cuando intentó ponerse en contacto con él, porque estaba en el campeonato.

-Me alegro por los ti, por los dos- ambos sonrieron, Mimi siempre que estaba con Davis se acordaba de Tai, se parecía tanto al primer líder de los niños elegidos…

El timbre de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, y lo que dijo después Davis hizo que se pusiese más nerviosa de lo que estaba antes.

-Deben de ser Kari y Tai.

Los dos iban en la moto, Kari le obligó a no ir muy rápido, el sólo pudo reírse, se iba a despeinar de todas formas, pero le hizo caso, no quería enfadarla más de lo que estaba.

Diez minutos después llegaron al piso de Yolei, las piernas le temblaban, estaba muy nervioso, más nervioso que cuando se enfrentó a sus enemigos en el mundo digimon, tuvo que esperar a que Kari se arreglase el pelo. No podía apartar la mirada del edificio.

-¿Vamos?- no se movía, se sentía como una estatua. Su hermana al darse cuenta de que no andaba volvió a su lado, iba muy guapa con su vestido morado, pero que podía decir de su hermana solo elogios.- ¿Estás listo?

Había cambiado la pregunta, esa era más directa, no estaba listo pero tenía que hacerlo tenía que seguir adelante y que mejor forma que esa. Subieron por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor no aparecía, Kari se tuvo que quitar los tacones mientras maldecía una y otra vez por habérselos puestos. Yolei les abrió la puerta, ya habían llegado todos pero esta vez era culpa de su hermana, no suya.

-¿Y Mimi?- la pregunta de su hermana fue la pregunta que se le cruzaba a él por la cabeza- ¿No ha llegado? Es que no la veo por aquí.

-Sí, ha venido.- su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó eso- pero se ha ido hace un momento.

-Vaya, que pena. ¿Volverá?

-Sí, claro. Ha salido debido a una urgencia.

-¿Qué urgencia?- las dos chicas giraron para ver a Tai, su boca no podía callarse, su corazón estaba pidiendo a gritos saber donde estaba.

-Michael vino y…

-¿Se ha ido con Michael?

-Sí

Sintió como su corazón se rompía, no podía ser otra vez se había ido, otra vez la había perdido y se había ido con otro, o con el mismo, según como se vea.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

-Gracias por traerme.

-De nada, ya sabes que por ti lo que sea, además llevaste a Michael a casa.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer, se cayó de la bici- la mujer se rió de la ocurrencia de lo que había dicho Mimi.-Gracias de nuevo.

-De nada

Se bajó del coche de la madre de Michael, era una mujer muy simpática y muy alegre. Miró la hora, las once y cuarto de la noche, ha estado afuera mucho tiempo, llamó a Yolei para ver si había terminado pero le dijo que aún seguía y que además ya estaban todos, Kari y Tai habían llegado hace media hora, no pudo evitar alegrarse, desde el baile de graduación, esa canción que bailaron juntos fue la última vez que lo vio y siempre la escucha casi todos los días, cuando piensa en él. Pero todo era un bonito sueño, él estaba enamorado de otra persona, de otra chica que no era ella y su corazón se lo recordaba una y otra vez. ¿Cuántas noches había llorado entre la oscuridad de su habitación? Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Se refugió en Michael, ese fue su gran consuelo, pero lo hizo mal, le dio esperanzas de que algo más que amistad podía surgir, y él se declaró en el baile de graduación de Sora, después de besarlo le rechazó, aún lo recuerda.

_Estaban sentados en un banco en frente de un lago, era una vista muy bonita, le encantaba. Estaba mirando el lago cuando Michael la cogió de la barbilla, le giró la cabeza obligándole a mirarse a los ojos y la besó allí en medio, en ese banco, se sorprendió tanto que no pudo apartarse, le respondió pero no sintió nada porque no sentía nada hacia su amigo. Cuando se separaron se quedaron un rato sin decir nada hasta que Michael se movió del banco._

_-Michael, yo lo siento pero…_

_-No- le puso el dedo en los labios- ya sé que tu no sientes lo mismo, lo he notado mientras te besaba y…_

_-Michael- le cogió el dedo que le había puesto en los labios y se lo retiró- lo siento muchísimo, pero yo no te quiero de la misma forma.- el chico asintió y volvió a mirar al lago, pero Mimi no podía dejar de mirarlo a él._

_-He sido un estúpido, lo tenía que haber sabido desde hace un tiempo_

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Se nota, como lo miras- parece que no había escuchado su pregunta- como le sonríes, el brillo en tus ojos. En el baile de hace unos instantes._

_Entonces lo supo, supo a que se refería, Michael se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Taichi._

Por suerte, siguieron manteniendo la amistad, él parece que se había olvidado de ella, como algo más que amiga y sabía que su secreto estaba a salvo con él. Estaba en la puerta cuando vio a Tai apoyado en una barandilla. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué no estaba en la fiesta?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí? No lo sabía, estaba allí solo, era lo único que le importaba, cuando Yolei dijo que Mimi iba a volver se inventó la excusa de ir a ver a su moto que se había caído, era mentira pero necesitaba salir de allí, no quería ver como llegaba feliz, agarrada de la mano de otro que no fuese él.

-Hola- oyó una voz como si fuese muy lejana, parecía la voz de Mimi pero no era posible, ella no había llegado, seguro estaba con Michael- Tai, ¿te encuentras bien?

Se giró y entonces la vio, allí estaba con su vestido azul y sus tacones, pero aún seguía siendo más baja que él.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálido.

-Eh, si, si- estúpido, eso era un estúpido, no podía decir nada más, de su boca no salía ningún sonido, allí estaba después de un verano entero sin verla, cuánto la había echado de menos.

-Me alegro- estaba sonriendo, y no era forzado, no había nadie tan transparente como lo era Mimi, era toda inocencia y pureza, que tontería, si ese era su emblema el que le caracterizaba.

-Será mejor que volvamos- estaba dispuesto a irse, pero cuando pasó por el lado de Mimi esta lo detuvo cogiéndolo del brazo.

-No espera un poco- lo miró directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos chocolates, con los que había soñado noche tras noche- ya he hablado con todos menos con Kari claro- el chico asintió- y quiero hablar contigo a solas, saber cómo fue tu verano.

Asintió, y así pasaron mucho tiempo, recordando el verano, contándose anécdotas como cuando eran más pequeños, antes de que ella se fuese a Estados Unidos, cuando él creía estar enamorado de Sora y sólo el rato que pasaba hablando con ella se olvidaba de la pelirroja. Una llamada para su conversación, el móvil de la chica estaba sonando.

Miró la pantalla, era Sora- Dime Sora- el chico al oír ese nombre puso mala cara, ella se dio cuenta, y le dio la espalda, no podía aguantar las lágrimas, se limpió y siguió hablando con su amiga.

-¿Dónde estás Mimi?- la voz de la chica parecía preocupada.

-En la puerta, estoy hablando con Tai y no nos dimos que era tan tarde.

-Venga, subid, os estamos esperando.

-No tengo ganas de subir, me voy a mi casa- Mimi miró al chico, ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de ir a la fiesta, y si él no estaba…

-Sora, no vamos a subir- Tai miró a Mimi, no le gustaba que se fuese sola a su casa, si no recuerda mal Kari le había dicho que había venido con Sora y Matt- lo siento estoy muy cansada. Hasta otro día

Mimi cortó la llamada antes de que Sora pudiese reclamar nada. Tai la vió marcar un número en el móvil, seguro estaba llamando a alguien para que viniese a recogerla.

-¿Cómo te vas a ir?- el chico la miró preocupado, no se iba a ir y dejarla sola en medio de la noche.

-Estoy llamando a un taxi-cogió el teléfono antes de que lo pudiese hacer, ella se veía enfadada por el atrevimiento del chico- ¿Qué haces?

-Yo te llevo- le devolvió el teléfono, la chica lo miró extrañada, no recuerda que Tai tuviese coche y mucho menos carnet de conducir.- No voy a dejar que te vayas sola en un taxi.

-No, no quiero ser ninguna molestia

-No es ninguna molestia- la chica iba a seguir con la disputa pero la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Tai la distrajo unos segundos- No voy a dejar que te vayas sola y menos en un taxi.

-No es la primera vez que…- y sin dejarle decir nada más Tai la cargó como si fuese un saco de patatas, ella no podía parar de reírse y de gritar-¡Ta, bájame! ¿Estás loco?

Dos minutos después la bajó, estaban al lado de una moto y el tenía el brazo estirado hacia ella con un casco de moto en la mano, estaba sentado en una moto negra, era bonita aunque ella no entendiese mucho de esas cosas.

-¿Es tuya?- se calló inmediatamente, menuda pregunta más tonta, claro que era suya.

-No- se levantó de la moto y se acercó a ella- es un secreto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie, la he robado- esto último se lo dijo susurrándole al oído.

Ella se puso pálida, no se esperaba eso de Tai, lo miró e inconscientemente dio un paso para atrás, él no se movió, le agarró de la muñeca y la miró directamente a los ojos. Conforme pasaban los segundos ella se ponía más nerviosa hasta que Tai no pudo aguantar más y empezó a reírse, si hubiese pasado gente por su lado se creerían que estaba loco.

-Era broma, era broma.

Mimi le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, no le hizo daño, le había dado muy flojo, por otro lado, Tai no podía dejar de reírse, incluso le contagió la risa a Mimi, hasta que hubo un momento en que los dos estaban riéndose. La chica fue la primera que paró y se quedó mirando a Tai, le encantaba su risa, su sonrisa, era la misma desde que era un niño. Cuando Tai paró de reírse, le tendió el casco y esta vez la chica se lo puso y se subió en la moto. Mimi le mandó un mensaje a Sora avisándole que se iba con Taichi que no se preocupara.

Arrancó, no iba muy deprisa, ya que cuando arrancó, la chica se agarró tan fuerte a él que hubo un momento que pensaba que se ahogaba. No pudo evitar recordar cuando estaban en el mundo digimon en su primera aventura, los dos se subieron en la espalda de Greymon, no dijo nada, pero Tai se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada porque lo agarraba tan fuerte como le estaba agarrando como ahora. No puedo evitar sonreír, como había cambiado, antes era una chica llorona y malcriada, ahora parecía toda una mujer, con sólo diecisiete años ya era la envidia de muchas chicas. Llegaron a la casa de ella, se bajaron de la moto.

-Muchas gracias por traerme- Mimi le devolvió el casco a Tai- luego nos veremos. Ahora será más difícil.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- el chico la miró extrañado, ella sonrió, luego la ingenua e inocente era ella.

-Porque yo voy a estar en el instituto y tú en la universidad

-Ah, es verdad, tienes razón- el chico se percató de que no salía ninguna luz de la casa de Mimi- ¿No hay nadie en tu casa?

-No, mis padres salieron a comprar algunas cosas pero conociéndolos seguro que se han quedado a cenar en algún restaurante- hubo unos minutos de silencio- Bueno… será mejor que…- Mimi miró hacia el suelo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas nunca le gustaron ese tipo de situaciones.

-Eh si claro, será mejor que me vaya- Mimi levantó la vista hacia Tai, ¿era su imaginación o Tai ta,bién se había sonrojado?

-Adiós

Se giró y se dirigió a su casa, cuando cerró la puerta Tai se puso el casco y se alejó de allí, cuando estaba de camino se acordó de Kari, ¡tenía que recogerla! Pero cuando iba a poner rumbo hacia la casa de Yolei le llegó un mensaje, paró la moto al lado de la carretera.

"No hace falta que vuelvas a recogerme. Me quedo en la casa de TK. No te acuestes tarde."

Rió, que podía hacer, su hermana llevaba saliendo con TK desde principio de verano, al principio estaba celoso, como todo hermano mayor ¿no? Iba a guardarse otra vez el móvil en el bolsillo cuando volvió a sonar, otro mensaje. ¿Mimi?

"Gracias otra vez por traerme a casa, al principio no me gustó la idea de ir en moto pero el paseo me agradó.¡ Tenemos que volver a repetir! Buenas noches"

Guardó el móvil con una sonrisa en la cara, entre ellos dos ya era costumbre enviarse un mensaje sin que hubiese pasado cinco minutos de que se hubiesen visto, él fue quien empezó con esa tradición.

_Estaba sentado en el banco, los niños elegidos se habían reunido para despedir el año, esa misma noche Matt y Sora hicieron formal su relación, se sentía mal, pero no tanto como creía, ahora estaba allí solo sentado en un banco de un parque desierto, estaba nevando un poco. A su izquierda se acercaba una sombra, parecía de mujer, pero no se fijó muy bien._

_No sabía quién era hasta que se sentó a su lado y decidió averiguar quién era la que lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió a ver a Mimi a su lado._

_-Vaya parece que no te alegras de que sea yo la primera persona que veas en este nuevo año- el chico la miró sorprendida, ¿tanto tiempo había estado fuera?- Toma, lo he visto en el suelo cuando venía hacía aquí._

_Tai miró lo que sostenía la chica, era su móvil, lo cogió y le dio las gracias, se veía muy guapa, con su pelo natural pero con algo nuevo, se había cortado flequillo lo que le hacía más guapa, sabía que en Estados Unidos tenía muchos admiradores, y muchos más sabiendo que era muy popular ya que era la capitana de la animadoras, que le habían pedido salir pero a todos los rechazaba, lo que el no sabía es que ella estaba enamorada de un chico, que no estaba en Estados Unidos._

_-No puedes seguir así- el chico la miró por un segundo y cuando supo a lo que se refería apartó la mirada.- Sé que es duro y todo eso, que la persona a la que quieres desde hace tanto tiempo este enamorada de otro._

_-No, no es eso- Tai la miró pero esta vez ella era la que miraba a la nada- yo no…_

_-No mientas Taichi, sé muy bien lo que sentís cada uno._

_-¿Cómo puedes…?_

_-Simplemente lo sé, Sora estaba muy enamorada de Matt, igual que Joe lo estaba de mi cuando teníamos doce y catorce años… Igual que tú lo estás de Sora- el chico no lo sabía pero decir aquello le costaba horrores a Mimi, estaba enamorada de él y el muy cabezón no se daba cuenta.- Pero ahora, lo mejor que puedes hacer es olvidarla, es difícil, pero es lo mejor. Alejate de tanto sufrimiento, eres valiente-_

_-Tengo el emblema del valor…_

_-Por eso sé, que eres lo suficientemente valiente para alejarte de las cosas que te hacen daño, yo por desgracia, no lo soy.- Mimi se levantó del banco y se estaba marchando cuando Tai la llamó._

_-Mimi-, gracias- ella solo sonrió y se giró, alejándose de él._

_Cuando la perdió de vista le escribió un mensaje, cuando la chica lo recibió no pudo evitar sonreír porque como le había dicho antes a Taichi ella no era lo suficientemente valiente para alejarse de lo que le hacía daño y por eso había ido a consolarle cuando sabía que estaba mal, porque no podía evitar quererlo, porque hasta el último rincón de su corazón saltaba cuando lo veía._

Aparcó la moto y subió a su piso, no el piso de sus padres, si no su piso, ya que no tenía que cuidar a Kari aprovecharía para dormir en su propia casa.

Unas calles más lejos Mimi daba vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir y tampoco podía dejar de sonreír, lo había vuelto a ver, y sabía que el ya no quería a Sora, lo había descubierto cuando lo miró en sus ojos, aunque en un principio creyó que aún no la había olvidado, pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan triste?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estiró la mano para apagar el despertador, había pasado una semana desde que había vuelto de Estados Unidos, hoy empezaba las clases, su último año de instituto. Esta semana no había podido salir de su casa excepto una tarde que se fue de compras con las chicas. Se levantó de la cama y fue directa al baño, una ventaja de tener una casa tan grande es que tenía su propio baño dentro de su habitación. Se duchó y se puso el uniforme, había dos tipos de camisa, una de manga corta y otra de manga larga, aún hacía calor así que decidió ponerse la camisa de manga corta. Cuando terminó de arreglarse bajó a desayunar, no había pasado diez minutos cuando tocaron al timbre, se despidió de su madre y se marchó. Michael la estaba esperando en la puerta.

-¿Lista?- Mimi vio la venda que llevaba un poco más abajo del codo, Michael aún no se había curado del todo de la caída de la bicicleta, mientras que esta había quedado completamente rota.

-Sí vámonos.

El camino le había parecido muy corto al lado de Michael, le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, cuando estuvieron en la puerta vieron a TK y Kari, Mimi les gritó desde la esquina y ambos giraron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Mimi!- fue Kari la que saludó y empezó a saludar con la mano, cuando llegaron a su misma altura se dieron dos besos en la mejilla- Me alegro de verte

-Yo también- le dio una sonrisa- ¿Y vuestros hermanos?

-Mi hermano Matt empezaba las clases esta tarde- esta vez fue Tk el que intervino en la conversación.- Sora empezaba esta tarde también ya que quedaron en ir juntos.

Mimi no sabía exactamente lo que estudiaba Matt, era algo de física, siempre decía que quería ser astronauta, Sora estudiaba corte y confección, mientras Taichi estudiaba derecho ¿Quién lo diría? El chico que nunca estaba quieto en el mismo sitio más de cinco minutos estudiando eso.

-Mi hermano empezaba esta mañana, se dirigía allí cuando salía de mi casa.

-¡Qué bien!

-Será mejor que entremos, las clases están a punto de empezar

Y así Michael puso punto y final a la conversación, cuando entraron se separaron, Tk y Kari se dirigieron hacia la derecha y Mimi y Michael hacía la izquierda.

En otra parte de la ciudad Taichi se dirigía hacia la universidad faltaba media hora para que empezará las clases pero no quería llegar tarde, estaba decidido a empezar con buen pie, pasó por unos carteles y se sorprendió de lo que vio, esa tarde habría pruebas para entrar en el equipo de fútbol de la universidad. Se alegró, podría combinar el fútbol con los estudios. Llegó a su clase diez minutos antes de que empezase, hoy sería un gran día.

Cuando llegó la hora de las pruebas estaba más que emocionado, además de que su primer día ya había despertado pasiones y como no, si era alto, atlético y muy guapo, un grupo de chicas no paraba de mirarlo, pero a él no le afectaba estaba allí para jugar al fútbol y para entrar en el equipo, y como nunca lo dudo, así fue, fue seleccionado para estar en el equipo. Conseguido su objetivo, era hora de celebrarlo, y ya sabía con quien iba a celebrarlo, marcó su número, seguro que no le iba a negar tomar algo con él, al fin y al cabo Mimi nunca le dijo que no.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Este es el final del capítulo espero que os haya gustado, conforme vayan pasando los capítulos se irá viendo cómo fue que Tai se enamoró de Mimi, y las cosas se irán complicando poco a poco para los dos…**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


End file.
